


"Let Me Feel the Power that would Rip Me to Shreds"

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Gore, WMTSB I, semi-public, unintentional maso sandy....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Sandalphon gets off to the thought of being punished by Lucifer.Takes place during What Makes the Sky Blue 1.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	"Let Me Feel the Power that would Rip Me to Shreds"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



Hidden in the shadows of an alleyway, the young man is a dark blot on the white stone pavement that surrounds him. White particles dispel around his back as he hides his wings, the ache vanishing along with them. 

Though he has yet to become truly accustomed to the extra wings, Sandalphon has no doubt that he will make them his own. So long as he succeeds in acquiring Gabriel’s wings, he would become unstoppable. Even now with only three of the tetra-primarchs’ wings, Sandalphon is certain that his power rivals Lucifer’s own. 

_ Lucifer… _ A scowl forms on Sandalphon’s face, his hand balling up into a fist beside him. Despite all the mayhem he’s caused, the Supreme Primarch had yet to deign him with his presence. What did Lucifer look like now, watching his beloved skyrealm fall apart before him? What would he look like when he finally appeared?  _ If _ he ever did?

No, Lucifer would appear before him eventually, one way or another. Sandalphon leans into the wall, his eyes blinking shut. He could picture him now: Lucifer towering before him, fury gleaming in his sky-blue eyes. He can already feel the goosebumps rise on his skin as he watches the ball of light grow in the palm of Lucifer’s hands. 

_ “Paradise Lost!” _

Sandalphon swallows, his hand absentmindedly slipping underneath the crimson cloth tied around his waist. Yes, with how much of a threat he currently poses towards the skydwellers, he would undoubtedly face the full brunt of the Supreme Primarch’s wrath. Light would blind him, Lucifer’s white wings glinting as a myriad of beams shoot off from the orb. If Sandalphon were to be caught by even one of those beams, it would sear him from the inside out. His armor would be incapable of standing against the heat alone, the metal melting into his skin. One ray would stop him in his tracks, making him an easy target for the rest; holes would riddle his body, blood lining the guts that hang off him as his body fights to regenerate fast enough to withstand the assault.

Sandalphon’s grip tightens. Or perhaps Lucifer would decide that a swifter method was in order, that he wasn’t worth his strongest attack. He could see Lucifer’s hands close around the dark blue hilt of the katanas affixed to his side, could hear ring of metal as Lucifer unsheathes his blades. One katana would swipe at his legs to throw him off-balance, to force him on his knees as the other aims for his neck. With one slash, his head would be cleaved from his neck.

Unless… Lucifer lets him live.

Sandalphon groans at the possibility. Would Lucifer imprison him once more? Throw him in Pandemonium for the rest of eternity? That was far too tame a punishment. Sandalphon can hardly fathom Lucifer letting him live, let alone a punishment that merely called for hiding him away again. No, the threat had to be neutralized. Lucifer would have to seal his powers to ensure that he would not harm anyone ever again; he would have to take his wings, the source of all his strength, one by one, feather by feather, each pluck more searing than the last until he was left with  _ nothing _ -

With a sharp breath, Sandalphon arches his back. When he is done, he chuckles darkly, wiping his hand idly at the white cloth that hangs around his hips as he readjusts his attire. He pushes himself off the wall, multicolored wings manifesting itself on his back once more.

With the way he is, how could he ever hope to be forgiven?


End file.
